Archive:E/Me Sandstorm UW Solo
This build uses Stone Striker to convert damage received into Earth Damage, which triggers Mantra of Earth to reduce the damage and gain energy. Stoneflesh Aura then reduces the damage further. By using high damage dealing skills, this build may be used to solo the Smite Crawlers in the Underworld within 10 minutes. Attributes and Skills prof=eleme/mesme energy=3+1 earthm=12+1+3 airmag=4+1 inspir=8 illusi=9SandstormStompAftershockDjinn's HasteVisageAuraStrikerof Earth/build Equipment * Geomancer armor, though not required, will provide you with 20 extra armor. * Anything along the lines of Galigord's Stone Staff. Usage Clear the Chamber * Upon entering the Underworld, watch the patrolling Bladed Aatxes in front of the Lost Soul. **When they are far away from him, use Storm Djinn's Haste to run and take the Clear the Chamber quest from him. **Run back as soon as you accept it and wait in the center. ***The best way to do this is if you press the "R" key after the "X" key. Which will auto-reverse and run you back. **Make sure you retarget yourself with the "F" key as you will eventually enchant the NPC instead of you. *Kill any Dying Nightmares along the edge if you popped them **Using either a ranged attack, or Dragon's Stomp **If they are patrolling wait for them to leave before proceeding to the next step. *Cast Stone Striker, Mantra of Earth and Storm Djinn's Haste. **Aggro 1 group of Grasping Darkness’ at a time and return back to the centre as far back as you can. **Use the same X-R technique to make this safer. *Wait until all of the Grasping Darkness’ use up their Distracting Blows. This is about 5 seconds. You can simply count the interrupts as it makes a distinct "click" sound and your character will also fall backwards and get back up quickly. **Attacking them will induce their Interrupts. *Cast Ancestor's Visage, wait another 5 seconds. **Recast Stoneflesh Aura then use Sandstorm followed by Dragon's Stomp 4 seconds after and Aftershock immediately after. **Those that are not dead will run, this is your chance to renew your Stone Striker. **Those returning will attack with Distracting Blow as soon as they get back, and remember to count to make sure the amount of Graspings were the same as the amount of times you were interrupted. *Cast Ancestor's Visage again and wait 5 seconds. *Recast Stoneflesh Aura and use Aftershock. **Those still not dead you may simply wand to death. *Those skilled enough of those wanting to take a risk might try waiting about 1 second before activating Dragon's Stomp, this will get in another set of damage from Sandstorm and kill your targets before they can run. *Do the same to eliminate the other 2 groups. *Agroing multiple groups of grasping darknesses can be dangerous because of all the interrupting, it's safest to go one group at a time. spawn locations.]] Getting to the Ice Wastes *After killing the 3 mobs of Grasping Darkness' you will be able to leave the central chamber. **Carefully watch the Bladed Aatxe patrols East of where you first entered the Underworld. **Make sure that they are away from the tunnel leading into the next room. *Run out of the chamber with Storm Djinn's Haste. **In the tunnel, wait until the Grasping Darkness' and Dying Nightmare patrol are far away (marked by the X in the map). **Run into the Ice Wastes with Storm Djinn's Haste. *Once in the Ice Wastes you can farm the Smite Crawlers in the same way you killed the Grasping Darkness’ except use Sandstorm, immediately followed by Dragon's Stomp and Aftershock without any delay. ** Tanking smites is easy, to save time, try pulling in other nearby groups to kill them all at once. *Watch out for Coldfire Nights, do not aggro them. :*If you do, instantly hit Storm Djinn's Haste and try to run away in a zig-zag pattern to dodge Shard Storm. *It is possible to kill Coldfires with this build. Just make sure you don't stand near them as Frozen Burst does some damage even with Stoneflesh Aura, Stonestriker, Geomancers armor, and Mantra of Earth. Let them cast their first Shard Storms (try to dodge them) and Maelstroms. Wait until they both have placed a Ward Against Harm. Run back to pull them out of the wards. Now cast Sandstorm and Earthquake to damage them. Killing them is hard and not worth it because coldfires don't drop ectos. *When Dying Nightmares do pop in the Ice Wastes, let it strip you, then put all enchantments back on. Smite Crawlers can’t kill you before you replace Stoneflesh Aura. List of Farmable Areas *The Underworld *Minotaurs at Elona Reach (Recommended to bring Glyph of Elemental Power) *Kirins outside of Maatu Keep (Pongmei Valley exit) (bring a snare skill) *Ice Imps outside of the Ice Caves of Sorrow *Icy Dragon Sword farming in the Mineral Springs *Minotaurs outside Ice Tooth Cave *Insects in Arkjok Ward just outside Yohlon Haven. Farmable Bosses *Zelnehlun Fastfoot in The Floodplain of Mahnkelon, a short distance east of Rilohn Refuge (bring Aura of Restoration) *Exuro Flatus in Domain of Secrets ** Bring Aura of Restoration, Armor of Earth and whatever damage skills you see fit. Do not forget to turn your Lightbringer title on. ** Or use Glyph of Renewal, Sliver Armor, Crystal Wave and Ether Feast ** Can also use Armor of Earth, Arcane Echo, Sliver Armor, & Illusionary Weaponry. You will still take damage from burning, but once you get the hang of the build, it gets pretty easy. *Riktund the Vicious in The Mirror of Lyss ** Bring Storm Djinn's Haste and run out of Beetle's and take Aura of Restoration . Counters * Degeneration (unless you bring either Aura of Restoration or Ether Feast) * Enchantment stripping. * Stance removal. * Interrupts coming from those not adjacent to you. * Heavy damage output. (for example Bladed Aatxes or Coldfire Nights) Variants *Using Glyph of Concentration is an option. By pre-casting before aggroing the Graspings, you can save yourself the risk of being interrupted. The downside: losing time on killing smites. *To farm easier places, you need to consider any interrupters or enchantment strippers around and modify the build to counter. You may also like to replace Storm Djinn's Haste with Glyph of Elemental Power if running is not needed. *For longer fights, bring more armor instead of Ancestor's Visage. *Damage skills are very open depending on the circumstance. *This build may be replicated with Prophecies and Nightfall only. Dragon's Stomp may be replaced with Earthquake and Ancestor's Visage with Sympathetic Visage. *If a particular mob does not need Ancestor's Visage or Storm Djinn's Haste, replace it with a utility skill like, like Grasping Earth or Ward Against Foes and put the extra attributes into Energy Storage or Inspiration Magic. *Storm Djinn's Haste can be replaced with multi-use Mindbender being high enough in Asuran title track and putting attribute points in energy storage. With asuran rank 10 and +20% enchant mod Mindbender can be kept up almost continuously. For farming other than the UW *Remember your key defense skills; Stoneflesh Aura, Stone Striker and Mantra of Earth. The other 5 skills are mob dependant. *If you intend to farm enemies giving out very large amounts of damage, you could bring Kinetic Armor. This needs to be maintained by spamming Stone Daggers or other spells with a fast recharge rate. *Glyph of Swiftness and Obsidian Flesh may be used together, not to mention recharging Sliver Armor faster if you are using it. See also *Smite Video Guide *Minotaur Video Guide *IDS Video Guide *Guru *Additional help and FAQs *Minotaurs from the Shiverpeaks (HM) *Variant showing Naphui Quarter feather farming video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mKk5Ygr7k9Y Select Watch in High Quality E/Me Terra Tank